The October Chantry
The October Chantry is a large multi-leveled mansion occupying 11 acres on the westernmost point of Central City, laying just before the causeway that leads across the Bay to Cutter's End. Once a Jewish Orthodox church, the mansion was purchased by Erich Rein, Master of The Order of Hermes, in 1842. It has then since passed down the generations until taken over by Dame Samantha in 1964. The Dame turned the manor into a private school, the Wainbridge Institute of Higher Learning, which is open to students only by invitation, naturally. The exterior of the mansion is light grey stone in the Victorian style, festooned with gargoyles and angel statuary. A set of marble steps, flanked on each size by life-size gryphon statues, leads up to a simply immense arched wooden doorway. Inside The inside of the manor features marble flooring, tremendous works of art including paintings and objects, and bright red rugs. The foyer of the manor features multiple couch seats and wall holders offering pamphlets of the school's public facade for the curious. Once past the foyer one enters the large and plush family room which features plenty of comfortable seating, a large dining table for taking meals, and an impressive modern entertainment system. Each member of the Chantry is given their own personal room measuring 600 square feet and complete with a shower and toilet as well as a small personal kitchen. The rest of the house is designed to cater to the mission of the Chantry and boasts rooms where mages can research, study, learn, and teach. There are an abundance of small classrooms, each one designed for the specifics and necessities of each of the nine Traditions. In addition the Chantry boasts a grand library, an engineering/chemistry lab, a hospital ward, a dojo, a few sun rooms for quiet meditations or reading, a lounge with the latest gaming systems, and a garage holding the Chantry's fleet of vehicles: Five motorcycles, two nondescript SUVs each capable of seating eight, a pair of Maserati's, and Dam Samantha's personal limo. The New Family Covenant The following Mages make up the New Family Covenant, the cabal of Tradition mages that live and (sometimes) work in the chantry. Dame Samantha Wainbridge The Chantry owner and Master, Dame Samantha is a native of London whom arrived to take over the Chantry from her predecessor, Master Adrien Walsh, in 1930. Though Dame Samantha appears to be a woman of thirty, she is in reality over 300 years old and sustains herself with Life and Time rotes. She never leaves the Chantry, as doing so would subject her immediately to Paradox. Dame Samantha is incredibly knowledgeable about all of the Traditions, and has mentored numerous mages from a variety of Trads, not just her own. She is thoughtful and attentive, wise and brave, and chooses to judge a person by their actions; not by their Traditions. She is stubborn and nearly immovable when she chooses a course of action, and although she often fails to display any kind of sense of humor she does posses a quick, dry wit that excels in breaking tension. Among the Traditions Dame Samantha is recognized as a Master in the Order of Hermes and commands great respect even from those whom profess to not liking her. Even the Technocracy acknowledges the Dame, and has listed her as the Number One Reality Deviant and threat to October City. Nature: Adjudicator Demeanor: Pedagouge Essence: Dynamic Attributes: Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Stamina 3, Charisma 4 (diplomacy) Manipulation 3, Appearance 3, Perception 4 (Alert), Intelligence 4 (Genius), Wits 3 Talents: Alertness 3, Awareness 3, Brawl 2, Dodge 2, Leadership 4 (Respectable), Subterfuge 3 Skills: Crafts 3, Etiquette 4 (Miss Manners), Meditation 3 Knowledges: Academics 4 (College Professor), Cosmology 4 (Outer Realms), Enigmas 3, Investigation 2, Linguistics 5 (Hebrew, Greek, Latin, Sanskrit, Spanish), Medicine 2, Occult 5 (The Traditions), Science 2 Spheres: Correspondence 2, Entropy 1, Forces 5, Life 3, Mind 1, Matter 3, Prime 4, Spirit 2, Time 3 Backgrounds: Contacts 4, Resources 5, Arcane 4, Chantry 4, Sanctum 4 Arete: 8 Willpower '''9 Pandora Pandora is the steward of the Chantry, charged with maintaining the chantry building and grounds. Pandora is a listener, not a talker. She has been with Dame Sam since 1985, when she was fifteen years old. She has never discussed her history save for a few small snippets: She has been Dame Samantha's top student but has not revealed how she came to meet Dame Samantha, that she was trained in the arts of Mind by a dear friend in the Akashic Brotherhood, and that she finds both being touched and long trousers equally distasteful. As the Chantry caretaker Pandora is well versed in a wide variety of domestic skills: gardening, cooking, cleaning, mechanical repairs, basic first aid, carpentry, and record-keeping. She holds no grudges when asked to perform a duty or an errand, that's her job after all. Pandora, House Flambeau, Order of Hermes Given Name: Unrevealed Craft Name: Pandora bani Flambeau Craft Name:Pandora bani Flambeau, Wielder of the Dozen Staves, The Whisperer in Darkness, The Untold One, The Unstoppable Force, Architect of Incineration True Name: Unrevealed Nature: Director Demeanor: Loner Essence: Dynamic Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 4 (Agile), Stamina 4 (Stalwart), Charisma 2, Manipulation 2, Appearance 3, Perception 4 (ever-alert), Intelligence 3, Wits 3 Abilities: Alertness 3, Athletics 4 (acrobatics), Brawl 4 (Leopard-Fist Kung fu) Dodge 3, Intimidation 2, Crafts 3, Do 4 (Master), Drive 3, Meditation 3, Melee 4 (kung fu weapons), Stealth 3, Academics 2, Investigation 2, Linguistics 2 (English, German, Japanese native) Spheres: Forces 5, Life 3, Matter 3, Mind 4, Prime 3 Backgrounds: Chantry 4, Resources 2, Contacts 3, Arcane 4 Arete: 8 Willpower: 8 '''Craft Name: bani Bonisage Shadow Name: The Flourish of Nightward, Keeper of the Jeweled Flame, Wonder of The October Covenant, True Name: Unrevealed '''Agency Profile: Investigator Attributes: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Stamina 2, Charisma 2, Manipulation 2, Apperance 2, Perception 3, Intelligence 4 (keen mind), Wits 3. Abilities: Alertness 1, Athletics 2, dodge 2, crafts 2, ettiquette 2, meditation 2, melee 1, stealth 2, academics 3, enigmas 2, linguistics 5 (English native, Greek, Hebrew, Latin, Enochian, Spanish), Occult 3, Computer 1, Umbrood Lore 2 Spheres: Forces 2, Prime 1, Spirit 2 Backgrounds: Chantry 3 (free) Library 3 (free), Mentor 2, Arcane 2, Destiny 1 Arete: 2 Willpower: 5 Experience Earned: 8 Experience Spent: 8 Romana Brooks Romana Brooks grew up in one of those bad Detroit neighborhoods that society has forgotten. She battled her way through childhood, both in an alcohol infused dysfunctional family and as part of the Ninth Street Hellions street gang with whom she learned to kill to survive. But the Karmic Wheel would eventually catch up with her when, at seventeen years old, she miscarried in her first trimester, The event devastated Romana, as well as the baby's father Ramone. After the miscarriage the couple couldn't stand the sight of each other. Their verbal spars turned into physical brawls, and finally ended when Ramone put three bullets into Romana's chest during an altercation. Romana danced to the doorframe of death and peered into the Oblivion. Her Avatar yanked her back, and she was resusitated into the Euthanatos Tradition. Romana was quick to turn her life around, putting herself through medical school and earning a degree in Behavioral Psychology. She studied her Tradition in depth and is, today, considered one of the foremost authorities on the Euthanatos on the West Coast. When not working with the Chantry she keeps a small private practice in Central City. Romana is played by Tyche Romana Brooks, Euthanatos Agency Identity: Jackie Knight Agency Profile: Investigator, Psychologist Nature: Caregiver Demeanor: Traditionalist Essence: Pattern Attributes: Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Stamina 2, Charisma 3, Manipulation 3, Appearance 4 (enchanting), Perception 2, Intelligence 3, Wits 2 Abilities: Athletics 2, Brawl 1, Dodge 1, Expression 3, Streetwise 2, Firearms 2, Melee 2, Stealth 2, Academics 3, Investigation 2, Law 2, Medicine 3, Occult 5 (Euthanatos Tradition) Spheres: Entropy 2, Life 2, Mind 2, Time 1 Backgrounds: Arcane 2, Resources 3 Arete 2 Willpower 7 Foci: When using the sphere of Mind Romana relies on a specific set of professional grade silver writing pens. For Entropy she carries with her at all times a silver dollar, polished on one side and tarnished and gouged on the other, inspired by the memory of her younger brother and his favorite Batman villain. For the sphere of Spirit her focus is a gold locket she keeps with her at all times, a present given to her by her lte great-grandmother on her 11th birthday. For Life effects she relies on candles of various hues, and her grandfather's antique pocketwatch--a family hierloom--serves as the Focus for her Time effects, Favorite Rotes: 'Romana enjoys using the following two rotes the most and teaches them eagerly to anyone whom wants to learn them. *'Confession Entropy 2+Mind 2+Time 1: When tapping this rote, Romana instills in her target the impulse to blurt out the most awful or heinous crime the target has ever committed. (The Mind effect, Willpower 8 roll to resist). The Time effect then lays out four possible ramifications for the confession that she can see, and the Entropy effect allows her to pick the outcome she wants to come to pass. Romana often uses this rote to determine which of her patients are ready to be returned to the Wheel of Karma. Example: While having a session with her patient Jeffrey Dunner, Romana taps Confession. Dunner immediately blurts out that he once molested a 10 year old girl. As Romana writes the confession into the file she sees four possible outcomes: Dunner is taken to trial and convicted, Dunner is overcome by guilt and puts a pistol in his mouth, Dunner gets away with the molestation because the victim is too terrified to report the crime, and in the fourth Dunner is so exhilerated by his confession that he predates on a second child. Romana selects the second possible future, and pretends to be shocked and horrified a week later when Dunner's nephew sadly reports to her that his uncle has explicably committed suicide. *'Comfort of the Veil': Mind 2: This rote allows Romana to instill her target with a sense of peace, assurance, and comfort when the target is facing death, Example: As she often does, Romana visits one of the numerous Assisted Living facilities throughout October City. There she finds Maria Alba, an 87 year old victim of colon cancer. Ms. Alba is battling the inevitable with all of her will because she is terrified of death. Romana lights a candle and sits with the old woman, holding her hand and cheerfully enjoying half a dozen of Ms. Alba's stories of the exploits and accomplishments of her children and grand-children. Discovering that Ms. Alba is a devout Catholic Romana begins to speak to her gentle and compassionately about the wonders Ms. Alba will find in Heaven, of how joyous it will be to bask in the light of God, and the peace of being with God eternally and taps the rote. Ms. Alba, now overcome with a sense of assurance and serenity and looking forward to laying eyes on her Savior finds herself not only no longer afraid of death but longing for it. She closes her eyes and smiles and then peacefully and serenely passes away. '' Experience Earned: 13 Experience Spent: 0 Please click the link for a list of Romana's Rotes. The Mentors As the Mages of the New Family Covenant that permanently reside in the Chantry each have a personal Tradition mentor, those mentors will also live in the Chantry from time to time; sometimes staying for just a few days and sometimes for weeks at a time depending on the needs and schedule of their student. Of these mentors only Romana Brooks is part of the NFC so she is listed above rather than in this section. 'Rachel Roth Bani Bonisagus the Solitaire Order of Hermes Rachel Roth is an Order of Hermes adept, Dame Samantha's top student and apprentice; and is the only mentor that actually lives full-time in the Chantry; she has her own sanctum on a different floor from the Covenant. Rachel is an explorer and researcher. When not spending time teaching Samantha Star the proper methodologies of the Order she is often in the Horizon, seeking out new Realms to explore. She is a serious student of the occult, a virtual encyclopedia of all things magick. Rachel Roth Nature: Wayfarer Demeanor: Educator Essence: Questing Birth Name: Rachel Roth Craft Name: Alexis Cavanaugh bani Bonisage Shadow Name: Alexis Rachel Roth Cavanaugh, Mistress bani Bonisage, Solitaire of The Seven Books, Catus of Umbrood, Pax Spirita, Keeper of the Secrets of Nightward, Seneschal of the Dayless World, Slayer of Barghiests, Empress of The Nine Wards True Name: Unrevealed Attributes: Strength 2, Dexterity 2, Stamina 2, Charisma 3, Manipulation 2, Appearance 3, Perception 4 (keen-eyed) Intelligence 3, Wits 3 Abilities: Awareness 3, Expression 2, Leadership 1, Instruction 3, Crafts 3, Etiquette 3, Academics 2, Cosmology 5 (Horizon), enigmas 3, Investigation 3, Linguistics 5 (English native, Greek, Hebrew, Latin, French, Enochian) Occult 4 (Magickal schools & Theorums), Order of Hermes Lore 4, Traditions Lore 3, Spirit Lore 4 Spheres: Entropy 2, Forces 4, Life 2, Matter 2, Prime 3, Spirit 3 Backgrounds: Chantry 3 (Free), Library 2 (Free), Contacts 3, Allies 2, Resources 3, Dream 3 Arete: 7 Willpower: 8 '''The Reverend Cody Raincaller Celestial Chorus Please see The Bethel of Gaia for more information. Dante, Virtual Adepts Dante is a Leet among the Virtual Adepts and serving currently as Sara's mentor. Dante has not yet visited the Chantry in person, preferring to give his lessons to Sara through a specialize laptop that he sent her for that express purpose. Dante created the famous Virtual Adept clique called The Lab Rats which spend almost all of their time assaulting Olympic Industries and JenCorp where it hurts them the most--children. Rescuing those children earmarked Technocratic conditioning has become Dante's calling. Most he gives over to his allies in The Traditions. Some, he teaches himself. Dante is perhaps the most well-known Virtual Adept Master, and always has two students at a time. Studying under Dante is considered extremely Elite. Dante, Virtual Adepts Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 3, Stamina 3, Charisma 3, Manipulation 2, Appearance ?, Perception 3, Intelligence 4 (patterns), Wits 3 Abilities: Alertness 3, Expression 4 (teaching), Intuition 2, Intimidation 3, Streetwise 4 (Hacker community), Subterfuge 4, Firearms 3, Leadership 2, Research 4 (online searches), Technology 4 (computers), Computer 5 (Hacking), Hacker Culture 4, Investigation 2, Science 4 (Intuitive mathematics) Spheres: Correspondence 5, Forces 3, Life 2, Prime 3, Spirit 2, Time 4 Backgrounds: Influence 3, Library 3, Avatar 2, Resources 4, Talisman 3, Arcane 5 Arete: 9 Willpower: 9 Category:Mages Category:Chantry